Fighter of Time/Chapter 4: The Bet
“Did you beat the man in the fight?” the teen asked the woman as he sat watching her. Autum was holding up her right hand and looking at the glove on it. “No, but didn’t lose either… Dimensional police interrupted.” The assassin sat up slowly looking at the teen who looked confused “I guess I should explain it in better terms, more familiar to you. “ She studied the blonde thinking of the best way to explain her situation to him. She brushed her bangs out of her face while staring at the bed in deep contemplation. Autum looked at the teen deciding on using a story. “Ok… think of a soldier in a King’s army. He is one of the best of the army and is later knighted. Becoming a Knight of the King he finds out the trash of the royal court. So he tries to leave, but the King won’t let him and threatens to kill his family. He promotes the Knight to the King’s bodyguards to keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn’t try to tell anyone else of the crap that goes on in the royal court. Despite the King’s threats the bodyguard gets sick of it all and steals the king’s scrolls along with other evidence and leaves. The knight believed the king’s threats to his family were just idle threats. He believed he could also protect his family from the king. But the king sends his army after the traitor…this ex-knight. “ Link nodded a little as he looked at her. He assumed she was the ex-knight in the story so then she is wanted by the law. Autum watched the blonde carefully; he seemed to understand the gist of her story. She let out a small sigh looking at her hand. The glove on it was covered in her blood, it reminded her of the fight she had with that man. A memory she didn’t want to think about at the moment. The assassin took off her glove and tossed it to the ground. Link quickly observed that half of her hand was made of metal. Her thumbs as well as two of her fingers were metal. She then tossed off the other glove and Link noticed that the other hand was the same with half of it being metal. She and the boy together watched the glove hit the ground. The assassin rubbed her eyes. She let out another small sigh. Her eyes were bothering her. She continued to mess with one of her eyes. She pulled out a contact lens. She did the same with the other eye. She glanced at the teen and then dropped the lens to the table next to her bed. Link had been watching her. He noticed that her eyes were no longer red but the same blue color as Eznik’s. The pupils were spider webs as well. He noticed that it was a small flexible glass window that went over her eye that changed the color and hid the spider web effects. The young blonde had never seen anything like it. As for her hands they looked like they were made of the same stuff most of the ship was made of; a weird type of metal. He wanted to ask her about her hands as well as her eyes but Autum beat him to the next question. “Did he leave you for dead?” the assassin queried. Link looked at her and then to the ground. He nodded a little. “Thought so… that man looked to be in it for the kill. He risked his arm just to get me in the side.” she said as she held her side. Link listened to her. The thought of the man losing his arm just to hit her seemed outrageous. He looked down at the ground thinking to himself. “Did he offer you something if you beat him?” he asked as he glanced up Autum. She nodded a little and looked away. The thought of what the man offered her ran through her mind. The man offered her something that she had been searching for, for many years. It was her chance to finally get hold of it. Yet the dimensional police showed up stopping her from claiming her prize. She knew this wasn’t the end of it. She wouldn’t give up. She’s waited too long to find someone who could give her answers. She would kill whoever she needed to, to get what she wanted from that man. “What was it?” the teen questioned. She sighed looking at the blonde as she rested her chin on her hand. “Well I think you should tell me what he offered you first blondie.” she said rather serious. Link could see the question had hit a nerve of the assassin. The teen smirked at her seeing her reaction. “My guess something rather personal.” Autum looked at him sneering. “Nice guess blondie, I’m sure what he offered you was just as personal. You know what we’ll have a sparring match. Anything goes… to make it simple, winner gets to know the others offer that they got from Mr. wandering fighter.” Link smiled at her, the thrill of the fight sparked a fire inside. “We’ll wait till your wound is healed. I want to fight you when you’re at your best.” said the young blonde. Autum chuckled at the thought of waiting on her wounds then looked at the door. Her warm expression went away to a glare. “Well, look who it is, it’s my brother and your girlfriend.” Eznik chuckled as he looked at his sister. “Well, it looks like you to been having fun.” He walked up and sat on the other bed. He looked at Autum and Link. “Knowing Autum, she probably won’t wait till her wound is healed. “ the doctor said smiling at the teen. Link winced a little and his ears drooped some. He looked back at Eznik. His guess was that the doctor had been listening to their conversation. “He’s always enjoyed eavesdropping, haven’t you, brother?” Autum said as she rolled her eyes at her younger sibling. “Well, you know it’s like my hobby and I’m so good at it. Oh and by the way you can spar in the docking bay just don’t overstrain yourself and that goes for both of you.” The cyan-haired woman grinned at her brother’s answer. “Sounds like I got the doctor’s permission to spar.” she laughed looking to Link. “Well that’s if your girlfriend lets us.” she said glancing at Navi. The still jealous faerie looked away and crossed her arms. “I told you I’m not his girlfriend.” Autum laughed at Navi then looked at the teen. “Come on Boy.” She got off the bed stretching. Her long cyan hair fell down to the back of her knees. She brushed her bangs out of her face as she looked at the teen. She then headed towards the door. Link watched her, staring at the long hair that the assassin had. He was surprised how long it really was. It was very beautiful the way it swayed behind her. A question then ran through his mind… how would she be able to fight with it, without it getting in her way? The experience she had must make it easy for her to do so, he guessed. He knew he needed to be on his toes for this fight. The teen hopped off the bed and darted towards the door. He stopped as he remembered something. He looked back at Navi and Eznik. “You are coming Navi, aren’t you?” He smiled at the small faerie. He liked her being around even if he didn’t know how to express it. Navi lit up and jumped off of Eznik’s shoulder. She flew over to Link and landed on his head. Link walked out of the room. Autum looked at the two as they walked on down the hall. The teen looked rather well to fight. She could see she was at a disadvantage with her wound, so she decided to even the odds a little. “I guess the girlfriend needed to come. So tell me Link when you going to ask her to marry you? Huh…blondie?” she jibed as she walked on down the hall. Link stopped dead in his tracks. He was beet red. “W-what!?” Autum turned back and looked at him. She chuckled as her hair swayed behind her. “The look on the two of your faces is priceless. Now I see why my brother gets such a kick out of such.” she turned and started to walk away. The two just stood and watched Autum walk away. They both were bright red and neither had anything to say. They both had a huge lump in their throats. Link jumped as Eznik put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Looks like Autum got you two good.” he chuckled. The teen looked at Eznik. He wasn’t sure what to say especially since these two seemed to get off on embarrassing the crap out of people. Navi looked at Eznik “Is your sister mad!?” Eznik laughed. “That’s the wrong sister, my sister Siran is the mental case. Autum, she just likes to screw with you. And no doubt part of her little sinister plan to get Link off guard a little, to give her some advantage. She’s going to need some with her wounds.” he elaborated as he walked past them. “er…Link?” the faerie called out to her friend. Link stayed quiet and started to walk down the hall. He still was red. He nodded a little. “.. You ok Navi?” he said quietly. Navi nodded a little. “Yah... I’m fine. I feel a little foolish but fine.” The two walked down the hall quietly. That question did toss both of them for a loop. The teen wanted to ask Navi if she really did like him, like the assassin said she did. He wasn’t brave enough to and besides he didn’t know what to answer if she did say yes. He suddenly found himself wondering if he did have those feelings for her. He found he was feeling a little foolish himself. Navi sat watching the floor rush pass as Link walked down the hall. She now hated the assassin even more. She asked some embarrassing question, but that lead to something else. Did that woman ask about Link’s feelings? Did he like her? The thoughts made Navi blush more and she covered her face with her hands. Link looked at Eznik who was just ahead of them. He hoped that he wouldn’t ask anything about what Autum had said. He was trying to get his head into fighting, but he was failing. Autum’s plan to get him off guard worked. The teen looked away from Eznik as he walked up to him. The blonde was still blushing some and was feeling embarrassed. His mind was no longer on the sparring match that he was about to partake in. Fanfic * Prologue *Chapter 1: Awakening *Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens *Chapter 3: The Assassin *Chapter 4: The Bet *Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the Assassin *Chapter 6: Memories *Chapter 7: Calming before the Fight *Chapter 8: The Fight for the Prize *Chapter 9: Remembering the Past *Chapter 10: Reunited *Chapter 11: Falling Hope *Chapter 12: Holding to Morals *Chapter 13: Last Memories Commenting Please add your comments or visit the external links to add your comments * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA -Fanfic by Bratchan Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13